<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>『雉烟』齿欲 by Potatowine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300333">『雉烟』齿欲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine'>Potatowine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>『雉烟』齿欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚的马尔亚那海域一片苍茫，海面波澜不惊，由近及远呈现出不同层次的蓝色，一艘海军军舰缓缓行驶着，在海面上划出一道长长的白痕，被海浪托举的船身微微摇曳着，如果这是一次普通的旅行，大可惬意地享受海上这如同摇篮一般的感觉，但是对于海军们来说并不是那么的舒适。</p><p>       斯摩格站在船头望着远处的海面，月色给夜晚的大海蒙上了一层浪漫的面纱，马尔亚那海就是一位神秘的美人，人们永远猜不透她美丽的面纱之下是怎样一副喜怒无常的面孔，可能下一秒她就会向人们许下恶毒的诅咒带来厄运，但至少这个时候她还是平静的，微凉的海风吹过，斯摩格裹紧了身上的衣服，背后的“正义”二字被扯出褶皱，作为这次出海任务的负责人，斯摩格一直保持着紧张的状态，即使这次任务航线是在较为安全的马尔亚那海。</p><p>       借着夜晚较为安静的时段来到甲板上吹吹风，也不由自主地想到很多事情，这次任务其实很简单，但是斯摩格还是有一点小小的私心的，目的地是一座叫做阿斯特比的城镇，那里盛产上好的牛肉和酒，或许可以借着执行任务的机会去一饱口福。</p><p>       斯摩格凝望着渐渐被轻薄的云丝遮盖的月亮，海面的颜色又黯淡了几分，他不由得颤抖了一下，可能是高度警惕让他身心都有些疲惫，或许是自己想多了，斯摩格摇摇头想摆脱掉混乱的思绪，他自己也没有意识到雪茄会被自己咬断，燃烧着的雪茄散落着微小的火花掉在甲板上，他心里一惊暗暗的咒骂了一句，感觉到了是自己有哪里不对，可能自己真的需要休息了，重新点燃雪茄的手停了下来，叹了口气向船舱里走去。</p><p>       大海变幻无常，危险也悄然降临，右舷出现敌船，警报响起的时候依然有人沉浸在梦里，战斗开始的很突然，一支海贼舰队袭击了海军军舰，双方随即展开激烈交锋，奈何兵力悬殊，海军连连败退，军舰也受损严重。斯摩格盯上了对面的首领，对方虽然是不知名的海贼但是却意外地难缠。</p><p>       伤口横贯右臂，斯摩格白色的外衣上满是触目惊心的血迹，此时这名海军准将已经褪去了平日里的沉稳，战场上的他完全是一头发狠的野兽，额头上伤口渗出殷红的血顺着棱角分明的脸流淌下来，被人叫做“海军的野狗”的男人原本的红瞳里被血色映出一片猩红，是野性和杀戮的颜色。</p><p>       僵持之时，海军增援部队的到来打破了僵局。</p><p>      “是那家伙啊，”斯摩格不甘心地想着，超负荷的身体却不由自主向下坠去。</p><p>       总有些时候，人是要为自己的冲动和任性付出代价的，在自己已经负伤的情况下他仍然打算正面接下敌人的全力一击，迎面袭来的风如刀刃一般割伤了他的脸颊，已全然不顾这些细小的伤害，他明白自己要背负着正义的名义定要将对方拿下，双方的战斗即将迎来一个爆点，斯摩格突然感觉回到空气都变得冰冷，眼前是飞溅起的尘土和碎石，待烟尘散去一切都安静了下来。</p><p>       人们都记得那天夜晚，马尔亚那海上罕见地结了冰。姗姗来迟的大将库赞毫无悬念地控制了局面，也看到了斯摩格刚才战斗中奋不顾身的勇气和有如狩猎的野兽一般凶狠，一头满身是血但依旧紧盯猎物誓要将其扑杀的野兽，他亲眼目睹了一场狩猎的景观。即使狩猎者本身也伤痕累累，但依然紧盯猎物。</p><p>       “眼里只有猎物吗？”库赞确实觉得这个人有点不自量力，杀敌一千自损八百的行为，在他看来甚至是有点愚蠢的，斯摩格身后写着正义的披风被血染红。你坚持正义难道就是这样的吗？他有些不解。目送着斯摩格被送回船上治疗，库赞依旧懒散而平淡：“啊啊，是那家伙还真是拼啊……算了等再下去看看吧。” 在增援部队的掩护下，军舰率先离开战场，不知过了多久，马尔亚那海又恢复了平静，仿佛看厌了这场闹剧之后沉沉的睡去。</p><p>       斯摩格拖着伤痕累累的身体走到船舱里坐下，他现在需要休息和补充能量，在这样的条件下任何人没有资格挑剔食物，“哗”地打开了手里的午餐肉罐头，散发着浓郁到奇异的肉香，他刚吃了一口，觉得嘴里的东西没有任何肉的质感，好像只是单纯的凝固住的肉泥，吃起来味同嚼蜡，“没办法……”  继续皱着眉头吃下第二口、第三口，这个时候他倒是有点想念烟熏鸡肉的味道了，撒上一层黑胡椒的鸡肉十分有嚼劲，牙尖碾碎一颗颗胡椒粒让微微的椒麻的味道立刻弥漫，让口中的胡椒味和鸡肉味完美融合。</p><p>       “抱歉打扰您用餐了，”日奈叼着烟走过来，脸颊上贴着一块纱布，看到她伤的不重，斯摩格顿时安心了许多。日奈开玩笑地说着，将一只罐头递到他面前，“我想伤员可能还需要补充一下这个。”</p><p>       “这是什么？”斯摩格半信半疑地接过日奈递来的罐头，拿在手里掂量了一下，沉甸甸的里面好像还有水声。</p><p>       “黄桃罐头，”日奈走到对面坐下来，“我们的船受损严重，剩下的补给就这些，我们大概还需要一周才能回到总部去，增援部队应该很快就会跟上的，所以这个时候就不要挑剔了。”</p><p>       斯摩格打开罐头，看到死气沉沉的果肉泡在透明的糖水里，刚从随行军医那里出来身上还带着消毒水的味道，在他看来一瓣瓣鲜黄的桃肉就像浸在福尔马林里的……斯摩格吞咽了一下，用勺子舀起一块送进嘴里，暂时补充了糖分和维生素，他一直认为被做成糖水罐头的水果是没有生命的，机械的甜味并没有让海兵的心情变好，每嚼一下果肉纤维都发出沙沙的声响，廉价的糖水的甜味在慢慢地腐蚀牙齿。</p><p>       斯摩格的军舰与增援部队汇合之后，士兵们都在忙着清理战场。负伤的海军准将靠在床头休息，库赞悄悄推门进来看到他没事顿时放心了许多，于是静静地在靠在门口的墙边，心里在酝酿着。</p><p>       “你是怎么想的？”库赞还是忍不住开口，他认为刚才斯摩格的行为非常的冒险，也知道对方的性格和作风，即使是库赞也有些吃惊，“只是抱着把敌人打倒的心态不顾自身也是不行的啊……”库赞仰着头靠在墙上，眼睛却看向他，斯摩格被他看得有些不自在，感觉自己像是被审问的犯人。</p><p>       “我当时没想那么多，”斯摩格把头偏过去，仿佛躲避着什么，“也不知道为什么就……可能有点失控了。”他也察觉到自己有些不对劲，但是他并不想说出来，控制好自己不应该是个人的问题吗？内心的不安和些许莫名的自责让斯摩格感到窘迫，可他并不打算直面这个问题。</p><p>       “多少也要控制一下吧……”库赞轻叹了一句，还是被对方听在耳朵里，斯摩格微微皱了下眉，默默起身离开，结束了这段并不愉快的探望。</p><p>       野兽在什么时候才会收起獠牙？当猎物死亡的时候，当危险解除的时候。库赞的到来也让他意识到自己并不是在孤军奋战。</p><p>       海军本部的餐厅里，原本不属于用餐时间的下午却迎来了两位客人。</p><p>       斯摩格最近喜欢上了吃牛肉，可怜的烟熏鸡肉失了宠暂时被排到了第二位。他向来厌恶油腻廉价的的猪肉制品，比起清淡的鸡肉他觉得厚实的牛肉吃起来更加有嚼劲。莫名其妙地，他好像爱上了牙齿用力切断肉质的感觉，有时候顺着牛肉的肌肉纹理撕咬下去，有时候直接横着咬断。</p><p>       大家都觉得自律的斯摩格准将大概是为了健康才改变了自己的饮食习惯，其实不然。牙根传来隐隐的痒意，斯摩格能明显感觉到齿间噬咬的欲望越来越强了。</p><p>       “你就吃这个？”斯摩格抬了抬下颚，不解地看着日奈面前的放着满满的菌菇的蔬菜沙拉，嫩绿剔透的生菜上淋了一层丰富的酱汁，吃起来也很清新爽口，但是对于斯摩格来说就过于清淡了。</p><p>       “日奈现在是素食主义，”日奈解释道，同样不解地盯着斯摩格手底下那块表面呈浅褐色的三分熟牛排，尤其内里新鲜血红的肉质令日奈看得有些不适，“不烹饪全熟真的没问题吗？”</p><p>      斯摩格费力地切着牛排，嘴上却随意地答应着，眼睛紧盯盘子里的肉手上的餐刀越发使劲，刀刃不可避免摩擦陶瓷质发出一点刺耳的声音，听得日奈心里发毛，劝道：“还是用叉子吃好了，反正这里也没人……”日奈眼看着对方咬下牛排，斯摩格的吃相并不难看，但齿缝间染上了些许生肉夹杂的血丝确实显得有些野蛮。</p><p>      “倒是你，”斯摩格反过来问日奈，“单纯吃素真的没问题吗？”作为一名军人强健的体格是必需的，斯摩格有些怀疑素食主义对身体的影响，不过日奈吃了一段时间的素食倒是没有消瘦下去。</p><p>       “当然没问题，现在素食主义者越来越多了，”日奈扬了扬眉毛，从一堆蔬菜里翻出一只圣女果送进嘴里。看到对面在吃自己不喜欢的酸味食物，斯摩格咽了一口多余分泌的唾液。</p><p>       “呃，没有别的意思……只吃素的话不会觉得难受吗？”斯摩格用手指比划着，“就是那种……想吃肉的欲望，不是人的骨子里都有的吗？”</p><p>      日奈吃完最后一口沙拉吮了口残留的酱汁，放下叉子打算好好探讨一下这个问题：“起初拒绝肉食确实有些困难，但是素食会逐渐削减人的欲望，因为我本身口味就比较清淡，对于我来说并不是很难……”</p><p>       和作为人本身的欲望搏斗吗？斯摩格琢磨着，越来越感觉牙齿间痒痒的，不解地摇摇头继续吃。</p><p>        吃完牛排，继续解决盘子里最后一只鸡翅。烤鸡翅的味道还不错，他通常喜欢一点一点撕咬着吃，鸡皮有点酥酥的口感，皮下一层薄薄的脂肪入口即化，肌肉部分又很饱满滑嫩；如果到了没有耐心的时候就把两端小小的关节骨咬掉，抽出里面的两根骨头，一口吃掉整个鸡翅。</p><p>       日奈看着他咬牙切齿嚼碎骨头的样子，觉得眼前的男人像极了一头进食中的野兽，刚想说话，就被对面走来的人吸引了目光。</p><p>       “啊啦啦，这个时候还是这么有胃口啊。”库赞悠闲地踱步过来，翘掉了会议的他想再去探望一下伤员，于是推测到斯摩格可能会在餐厅补充推迟的午餐，库赞踏进餐厅的时候还是四处张望，一副漫不经心的样子想把这次探望当做偶然。眼光在两人之间流转了一会又回到斯摩格身上，说着从衣服口袋里掏出一盒牛奶放在桌上，在没有被人察觉的犹豫的缝隙里，把牛奶盒往日奈那边推了推。</p><p>        “谢谢您，但是日奈不喝牛奶。”日奈委婉拒绝，又解释了一下自己。</p><p>        库赞看着埋头吃的斯摩格，于是把牛奶往他那边拨过去：“那就给受伤的人好了，也需要补一补……”斯摩格拿起牛奶朝他举了举表示谢意，见斯摩格好像没有多少谈话的兴趣，他的注意力都在细细品尝鸡肉上，“还在生气吗？怎么像小孩子似的……”库赞无奈地想着。</p><p>        库赞一身被洗的有些褪色的军绿色大衣，走动时随风飘动，在他的眼里像是青鸟宽大的羽翼，被风吹起。</p><p>       地面上的猛兽盯上了盘旋在天空的飞鸟，但是它知道那是自己难以企及的高度，这个时候它想要的不是毁灭，却是占有。</p><p>     这种噬咬的欲望并没有因为饱食感有所下降。</p><p>        这种奇怪的感觉让斯摩格一整天的心情都不是太好，下午在办公室里一边听着达斯琪磕磕绊绊地汇报工作，一边阅读文件，密密麻麻的文字看得他有点头晕，在纸面上停留的钢笔因为时间太久，笔尖的墨水已经干涸，下笔的时候因为用力画了两笔还差点划破纸张，应付着本不擅长的工作让斯摩格很是为难，对面人尽说着些自己不想听的东西。</p><p>        “那个，斯摩格先生，”达斯琪抿了抿嘴小声音提醒到，“您的笔……” 斯摩格才意识到自己正在咬着钢笔思考，金属的笔杆上有一个浅浅的但是明显的牙印，凹陷下去的地方还反着光，很少在别人面前失态的他迅速放下笔：“好的我知道了，你可以走了。”</p><p>        达斯琪心里想着原来准将先生有这样可爱的一面，转身离开的时候嘴角带着一丝笑，但是还是被斯摩格看到了。达斯琪离开后，他向后靠在椅背上松了口气，也许是叹气，这样幼稚的行为不应该出现在自己身上，尽管在会议上也被日奈看到了。顺手拉开左手边的抽屉想找根雪茄放松一下，才发现盒子已经空了，斯摩格又叹了口气。</p><p>        哒哒的敲门声传入耳朵，斯摩格勉强支起身体应了一声。他的办公室位于走廊的尽头，没有多少人路过，他也是享受这样清静的环境，但是没有雪茄可抽就让他稍稍有些不快。看到库赞进来的时候，突然有点不知所措，随后不自在地把头转一边。</p><p>        “喏，给你的。”库赞拿出一个盒子推到斯摩格面前，然后欣赏着对方试着隐藏起来的惊喜的可爱的神情，那是一盒包装略带瑕疵的雪茄，经过长途的运输还是有些细碎的渣滓从盒子的缝隙中露出，但并不影响它上好的品质和带给斯摩格的惊喜程度。</p><p>        “你这是……”斯摩格道谢后打开盒子，是产自远方城镇安齐里的雪茄而且价格不菲。</p><p>       “上次执行任务正好去了安齐里，想带点东西回来就买了。” 库赞看着他很感兴趣的样子，庆幸自己送出了一份很让人满意的伴手礼，</p><p>       “刚才在餐厅送牛奶的时候没有一起带来么？”斯摩格放下雪茄看着库赞，眼里闪过一丝光。</p><p>       “啊啊刚才忘记了……”库赞低下头盯着桌面，挠挠自己蓬松的卷发，还在想着要不要解释一下牛奶的事。</p><p>        想来的话其实你不需要找理由的，斯摩格心想，看着库赞走向沙发的背影却什么也没说。</p><p>       “好了，让我们来说说你当时是怎么想的。”库赞慵懒地靠在沙发上，又提起了海战时的事。</p><p>        “没什么好说的，纯属作为军人的本能。”斯摩格淡淡地说，回想起自己当时的疯狂，如果没有库赞出手就可能……</p><p>        “你好像最近有点不对劲。”库赞继续说着。“我不相信你只是因为食欲旺盛就把我送给你的钢笔咬成那样……”</p><p>       “要知道有时候人的感觉是错的，”被发现的斯摩格拿过几页纸盖住那只可怜的钢笔，接着盯住写了一半的报告，发现思路接不上了，库赞能看出来他在刻意回避这个话题，继续说道：“但是人的本性和欲望是不会骗人的，不是吗？”</p><p>        “你到底想说什么？”斯摩格抬头看向他，语气稍稍有些不耐烦。</p><p>       库赞突然站起身，迈开两条长腿几步来到斯摩格的办公桌前，双手撑在桌上直视着他的眼睛，斯摩格被突然的对峙惊到了，又重新坐回椅子上，整个人都被罩在他的阴影里。斯摩格有一瞬间觉得自己突然变成了猎物。盘旋在空中的青鸟早就发觉了来自地面的虎视眈眈的目光，也在等候时机将紧盯自己的狩猎者变成自己的猎物。</p><p>        斯摩格回避式地低下头拿出一支雪茄放进嘴里，摸火柴的空隙就被库赞抽走了雪茄：“还是控制一下吧，”斯摩格以为是不让他抽烟，没想到对方下一句说：“这么好的雪茄被咬碎就不好了。”库赞开玩笑似的说着，他看到了斯摩格眼里的不快在慢慢发酵。</p><p>         库赞的指尖拨弄着斯摩格柔软的口唇，像是在调教宠物一般，触摸尖利的牙齿并不会带来疼痛，微凉的指腹摩擦着他尖尖的犬牙，如同在刀尖上跳舞，库赞知道自己在挑战这只猎犬的耐性，他们是在危险地游戏。牙间抵着男人粗大的指关节而无法合住，来不及吞咽的涎液漏出嘴角，在下巴上划出一道细细的银丝，斯摩格因羞耻而微微泛红的脸上仍带着一丝高傲，深埋在骨子里的野性渐渐被激发，猩红的眼眸透着凶狠，却收敛着齿间的力度，即使面对库赞的纵容他也不太敢乱来。</p><p>        唇齿间弹性的皮肉，再深一点就是新鲜流动着的血液和坚硬的指骨，噬咬的力道渐渐加重，库赞感到手指的麻木大于疼痛却依旧面不改色，他在试探着他的底线，试图逼他展现出彻底的原始的噬咬欲望。他脑内的欲望与理智在搏斗，想努力克服掉咬下去的冲动，此时此刻和撕咬猎物的感觉不同，斯摩格想占据的不是生命，而是对方内心的全部。在被小范围的疼痛占据的变得麻木的手指上，忽然透出一丝不易被察觉的尖锐的痛感，犬牙深陷的地方微微渗出血珠。</p><p>        最后还是猎犬先败下阵来，松开口嫣红的血丝渗入齿缝，像极了狩猎结束的野兽，斯摩格舔了舔牙尖的血液，在品尝到他鲜血的味道之后，歉意也随着甘甜的血腥味蔓延开来，随后他的目光落在库赞被咬伤的地方：“抱歉做过头了……”</p><p>       库赞看了看自己手上深陷下去的牙印处冒着小小的鲜红的血珠：“没事，我待会可能会做的比你更过。”</p><p>        如何驯服一头野兽？使用纯粹的力量使其屈服，而在库赞看来也许是沾了蜜糖的鞭子。</p><p>        被咬伤的手带着已经干涸的血迹，紧紧地扣在斯摩格的胯骨上力道之大按得他生疼，此刻野兽也变成了一只被疼爱着的小狗，斯摩格也不知道库赞是从哪里搞来了网格状的嘴套，一个不注意就让他给戴上了，斯摩格跪在沙发上一手支撑着身体，一手被扭在背后，单手根本没办法解开这个碍事的东西，他也不明白为什么要戴上这个。</p><p>       “防止被咬啊，先忍耐一下吧。”库赞是这样解释的，斯摩格有些愤恨地想着，身后接连不断的冲撞让他的思维几乎都飘散，支撑不住后颈的酸痛垂下头，努力地克制因疼痛、羞耻和快感发出的声音，可是斯摩格现在想咬什么咬不到。</p><p>        他确实是个沉稳的海军，骨子里还是有抑制不住的野性和冲动，他的自尊，他的高傲，他在面对敌人时居高临下的蔑视和恨不得将对方撕碎的那股凶狠，他把这些都发泄在战斗里；对库赞的爱也好，尊敬也好，他把这一切都咬碎融进自己和对方的的血液里。</p><p>         “别分心啊。”库赞重重地拍上他有些发红的颤抖的腰身，突然的刺激让他再一次仰起头，唾液从嘴套的网格间溢出：“等，等一下，我还有伤……”斯摩格不愿示弱，只是咬着牙小声提醒道。</p><p>       “没事的。” 库赞舔吻着他的耳廓让其安静下来。</p><p>       斯摩格回过头，模糊的眼中满是爱欲与隐藏的乞求，他想要他，也想吻他。</p><p>        你可以是一头凶猛的野兽，也会有人接纳你无处发泄的疯狂，比如我。</p><p>        库赞抬手用微凉的手指蹭了蹭他泛红的眼角，像是主人给予的爱抚一般，顺着脸颊抚过耳廓来到脑后解开了斯摩格的束缚，嘴套被放置在一边。斯摩格的右肩抵在沙发上，侧过身子向库赞伸出手，不料库赞捉住他发抖的指尖放在自己唇边，斯摩格看到他狡黠的双眼以为会迎来报复的噬咬，却是一个出乎意料的温柔的轻吻，像是许可一般，一头凶兽被允许品尝奢侈的蜜糖，他可以和他接吻。</p><p>        库赞托着斯摩格的腰把他反过来躺在沙发上，随后俯下身去，斯摩格急切地伸出手环抱住库赞的脖子和他接吻。斯摩格轻轻舔舐着库赞的嘴唇，这是对自己之前行为的弥补，带着歉意和爱意，二人唇舌纠缠。库赞突然离开，斯摩格眷恋着随着伸出舌尖，宽大的手掌温柔地抚上斯摩格的额发：“听话……” 斯摩格像是被什么东西指引着，后脑贴在沙发上，努力平稳自己的呼吸，目光向下看到两个人紧密的距离…</p><p>        他隐忍，他张狂，两个人骨子里被压制的野性和冲动，却可以毫无保留地展示给对方。</p><p>        橙红的暖光斜斜的投进办公室，整个屋子暖洋洋的，在沙发上静静地躺着的斯摩格慢慢睁开眼，发现库赞已经离开了，支撑着身体的些许不适坐起来，手碰到了什么东西，是库赞送的安齐里雪茄，被贴心地放在了斯摩格旁边。</p><p>        点燃一支雪茄使劲吸一口，说不上来的甜味让他想起了从前在库赞那里尝过的雪莉酒。</p><p>       有空再去找他喝点吧，斯摩格想，烟丝在口腔里弥漫翻滚，那感觉就像亲吻自己的爱人。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>